Chocolate Is The Best Medicine
by neyma
Summary: It just so happens that when Hitsugaya is feeling depressed, Rangiku has made some boosted chocolates. It's left to Karin to handle the rest. More of a HitsuKarin friendship. AU One-shot


Well then, I posted a new fic here (deleted the earlier for it was one hell of a creation). Hope you like this one, please tell if I have many grammar mistakes here, or if you find anything else odd.

Oh, this isn't a romantic story, so sorry for all those who are fans of HitsuKarin. '

**Chocolate Is The Best Medicine**

No one who took care of one's health, took something offered by Inoue Orihime.

If one knew, how close Matsumoto Rangiku's taste was to the former, kind of weird girl's eating habits, it was better not to take anything from her, either.

Actually, these two resembled each a lot, both physically and emotionally. Both had enormous boobs, even more enormous heart and, even if most didn't believe this one, they DID have some great deal of grey matter. There was one difference: what they liked to drink. While Orihime enjoyed her orange raspberry coffee, Rangiku preferred cool alcohol, most likely sake.

Well, back to the offerings. Sometimes there was some poor person who actually did take something from one of the girls, and this night that someone had taken, erm, _boosted_ rum chocolates, offered by no other but Rangiku. So what was the effect of the little boost with these chocolates? An adult man would get lightly drunk after eating few of these. One can just imagine what it did to a young, still growing body with no experience of alcohol.

You got it right! The poor guy was Hitsugaya Toshiro, the white haired genius, who a few moments ago had been pondering on his problems that seemed all to have the roots in one person: his childhood crush. At the moment he was sitting in a park, near a little pond, hugging his knees. And how had he got there? That's easily explained when you think what happened earlier.

Toshiro opened the door of his home, his head hanging. Right now, he was the archetype of depression. He entered the small hall and closed the door behind him. The boy kicked his shoes off and headed to the stairs going to confine himself to his room for the rest of his miserable life.

Vivid footsteps approached him but it was a wonder he actually noticed it. A moment later he was suffocating between enormous boobs. "Hitsugaya-kuuuuun!" It was easy to guess who was the one to strangle – sorry, hug our little poor guy. Yes, it couldn't have been any other than Matsumoto Rangiku, the alcoholsistic caretaker of Toshiro. The woman dragged the nearly suffocated boy to the kitchen and represented her newest achievement. "I've done these new chocolates according to my new recipe! Hitsugaya-kun, at least taste one!"

No, there is no explanation to why the caretaker calls this kid with his surname.

But, forward. What else would a depressed young mind do but grab a handful of chocolate and eat them, after have been offered some.

Rangiku watched him waiting for his opinion. Toshiro swallowed the chocolates and sighed. He thought he tasted some odd flavour but shrugged it off. Someone more conscious would have at least started coughing for the 'odd flavour'.

Silence aroused around them until it was disturbed by a quiet sound. "Hic," was heard and Rangiku could only look with wide eyes her dazed looking protégé. She then tasted one of chocolates. After this she looked at the boy who seemed to have problems with standing still. A wide grin plastered onto the woman's face and she picked up her cell phone from god knows where. "You have a meeting," she said grinning to Toshiro who was still swaying on the same spot.

"Hic," was heard again and Toshiro's shoulders jerked, the voice having escaped from his throath. "Momo," he wailed miserable and looked the shining moon with almost teary eyes. "How could you have – hic – left with that b-bass-stard – hic – and only blessed knows where?"

"Toshiro?"

"Couldn't I have – hic – offered all the same and more than – hic – that four-eyed freak?"

"Toshiro, are you okay?"

"I... I... Hic! Why," he shouted holding his head with his hands. A moment later the white haired boy found himself on the ground face full of sand. Confused, Toshiro lifted his head a bit and stared at the sand, for some reason, too close to his face. "I think that – hic – I'm somehow really close to the ground right now", he muttered to himself, pondering this statement. "Momo…"

"Toshiro, get up from there or you can be sure of it that I'll toss you to the pond!"

The boy pushed himself to a sitting position. He gazed behind him and saw a girl standing there with hands on her hips. "Momo, you did come back then..?" he hopefully asked.

The girl sighed. "Sorry midget, but I'm not Hinamori."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed while he thought. "You are not? Who – hic – are you then?" He tilted his head a little and leaned a bit forward, to the point where he almost tripped again. "Karin?"

The ravenhaired girl sat next to Toshiro. "Yup, that's me. What the heck are you doing here?" Indigo, almost black eyes looked questioningly at him.

Toshiro stared her for a moment, sighed and then turned to gaze at the moon again. "I'm – hic – probably spending my last moments."

Karin lifted her eyebrows doubtingly. "You? May I ask what have you actually taken?"

Instead of answering the question the boy closed his eyes and slurred slowly: "Momo, I've at least known her my whole life, and suddenly she just took off with that damned Aaaze-… Aizzen!"

Silence fell between them, only being disturbed by the continuous hiccups. Karin looked the drunken boy and shook her head incredulously. "I knew that you had a crush on her, but…" She didn't continue with her opinion of the other's current state but just turned to up to the sky.

Toshiro was, instead, alerted, if that was actually possible in his drunken mind. "How did you know – hic – that I had-"

"A crush on your childhood friend who was more like manipulating you all the time for the past year? It was obvious."

"Who do you say to have – hic – manipulated me?! Momo would never do something like that." Karin only shrugged at this and laid herself on the sand, setting her hands under her head. Toshiro followed the example and they just laid there until the boy suddenly talked.

"I guess I did know that she used me many times but – hic – I didn't want to believe it." Azure eyes filled with tears and Karin didn't dare to look at him. She knew he wouldn't want others to see him crying, and even if only once, the girl respected her friend's wish.

They sat there for a long time. It had already been past midnight when Karin had arrived, and she supposed it might now be nearing two o'clock. The late summer night was warm but the girl was worried of her friend wellbeing for he was, in addition to his light clothing, really tired and therefore easy catch for a cold. She nudged the boy lightly. "Toshiro, get up. I'll walk you home."

Having quite hard time Toshiro stood up, much thanks to Karin's help, and they left the park staggering, Toshiro's other arm wrapped around the girl's shoulders for support. After few minutes the girl wrapped her hand around the boy's waist doing her best to help him walk straight forward.

"I don't know what you have taken, but I really hope I'll never have to see you this badly drunk ever again, and definitely not if I have to get you home," she mumbled after they arrived to the boy's home.

Toshiro stood dozy looking at the front door. "Karin," he suddenly asked, "what were you doing on the beach this late?"

Karin grumbled something and told the boy to dig out his keys. He did as he was told though it took several minutes. Finally he got the keys out of his pocket and quietly offered them to Karin. She stared at them for a while before setting the boy to lean against the wall and opened the door.

Not a single light was on in the house but Toshiro noticed nothing abnormal in this. It was quiet, which was only another way of saying that Rangiku didn't show up like she normally did. It was troublesome to ascend the stairs but they finally got upstairs and to Toshiro's room. Sighing for relief Karin led Toshiro to his bed and covered him with a blanket. Then she stood up and swept her forehead with her hand.

She was about to close the door when a hardly heard sound whispered: "Karin… thank you." The girl smiled and closed the door. She then walked to the living room and switched the lights on. Rangiku was sitting on a sofa with a wine glass on other hand. She was smiling like no tomorrow.

"Thanks, Karin. You did a great favour. On the other hand," she added and looked disappointedly the camera on a table, "I had hoped to get a picture of you two kissing."

Karin lifted her eyebrows. "Was that the reason you called my in the middle of the night and demanded me to go to the park? And what did u give to him?"

Rangiku smiled innocently. "The best medicine for depression, of couse! I do everything in power to ensure the happiness of my protégé. And I never liked Hinamori that much, anyway."

Karin rolled her eyes hand waved leaving the house. "Kissing," she muttered on the way home, shaking her head. "I'm positive that Rangiku has lost the last bit of the brain of hers."

In his room Toshiro turned in his bed and smiled, sleeping heavily.


End file.
